Clueless
by CookiesWithStyle
Summary: When the apocalypse hits Double D isn't exactly prepared for it. He didn't even believe it was happening at first. Ending up with Kevin and his gang, Double D sets out to learn how to actually survive, with a little help with Kevin. However, is he going to learn how to survive or learn how to live normally in a new way? KevEdd
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm starting school again tomorrow..._**

**_Welcome to yet another one of Cookie's Trash. I haven't had time to reread this so there could be some mistakes. This time it's a zombie au. Blood and guts. Leave if you don't like. Hope you all enjoy._**

**_I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy _**

* * *

><p>He knew maths. He knew science. He knew English and he knew just about nearly every other subject too.<p>

What he didn't know was how to survive a freaking zombie apocalypse. At first Edd was pretty sure that Eddy was joking about there being zombies outside. He was in even more denial when Ed started to yell about zombies breaking into the houses. That's when he heard his front door being broken down. Edd just told himself it was the wind but he was surprised when he saw that it was three hungry looking zombies.

Double D rushed into his neat bedroom and slammed the door closed before proceeding to lock it and throw the key onto his bed. He anxiously backed away from the door before turning to look outside. Eddy wasn't lying, there were zombies outside and they were absolutely everywhere.

"What should I do Eddy?" Double D practically screamed down the phone.

"How should I know? Just try and get out of the house I guess. Ed and I are heading towards the school to see if we can get some supplies. How about you meet us there?" Eddy suggested. Double D could hear Eddy rushing around on the other side of the phone. However he didn't exactly give him a good answer on what to do. Outside his door were three hungry zombies. They had started to scratch at the door and some fairly big holes were starting to appear. The three zombies, who were thankfully not done with breaking the door looking like they wanted to rip him apart if they had the chance. The only way out now was the window and Double D didn't exactly want to go outside. The phone line fell dead and Double D looked down at his phone is horror.

The zombies behind his door started to claw at it, making the holes even bigger and making the raven jump back. _"Okay, keep yourself calm Eddward. You can think of a way out of this. It's not like it's rocket science right? And I'm pretty sure this door will hold long enough for me to escape."_

He started to calm himself down before running around his organized bedroom. He grabbed his backpack and slipped in a few pieces of clothing before slotting his medical kit in neatly besides it. All his food was downstairs, which was sort of a downer but Double D tried to think of another way to get around that. Perhaps Eddy would be nice enough to share out the rations when they got to the school? After all, Double D would do that if he had to.

Finally Edd found something to act as a weapon, which ended up being a broken piece of wood from his desk. It was long and the end was sharp. Edd held that tightly in his hands before heading over to his window. His bedroom door was at breaking point and the zombies were so close into getting into the room. It was now or never.

He slipped out of his window and sat on the ledge of it, his legs swaying as he tried to reach forwards for a tree branch which was only a little bit away from his shaking hands. He grasped it with his empty hand and pulled himself over to it. That was when he realized he should had put his bag or his desk leg onto the branch. Double D may be the academic student but he was never good at things like P.E. That was things which people like Kevin was good at. Not people like Edd.

Shakily he started to pull himself up onto the tree branch. He knew if he let go it would only increase his chance of the zombies finding him and killing him. He was more than relieved when he was finally sitting on the tree branch, back against the tree. He saw the three zombies break into his bedroom and head towards the window. They were groaning loudly and Double D looked alarmed as he realized just how loud these things were. He stepped onto another tree branch and clambered down, jumping onto the floor silently.

Double D clutched his desk leg tightly in his hands and cautiously proceeded forwards. For once in his life he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know how fast these things were or how deadly it was if you were to get bitten. He didn't even know if getting bitten would kill you but from all the films he watched with Ed and Eddy he could only predict being bitten would result into getting infected which would lead to death. Death was not an option.

Some of the zombies started to approach the tree where he once was. Edd speedily rushed towards the next house, hiding behind it. He could hear those things just growling or groaning. He could hear their heavy footsteps. He literally could hear their breathing. How did all of this happen in just a matter of moments? Was this just a freak accident or a living nightmare? Edd couldn't decide.

He walked behind the houses, letting the desk leg drag on the ground ever so slightly. Double D didn't exactly believe in supernatural but here he was, walking outside with a bunch of zombies limping around him. This wasn't normal. Of course it wasn't normal! Something was obviously wrong.

Double D stopped when he heard someone shouting inside the house. A woman was screaming loudly and zombies were snarling and snapping. Double D crept towards the window, only to watch as a splatter of crimson blood was hit against it. The woman screamed louder and she whacked her fists against the window. When she spotted Edd she looked at him desperately. Edd really did want to help but when he saw many bite marks scattering across her arms he knew she was a lost cause.

A sympathetic look was shot towards the woman before Edd scurried away from her. He whimpered when he heard her scream for help. Her voice was loud pitched and desperate. She was still hitting the window as if she wanted a miracle to happen and some person to swoop in and save her. It would never happen.

Suddenly the raven haired boy stopped walking. He stayed silent as he heard approaching footsteps. The grip on his desk leg tightened and he turned around, gradually seeing what was behind him. A zombie limped towards him, it's arm stretched out and his hands grabbing and then letting go of the air. Double D studied the zombie. It was walking so slowly. It's feet were turned inwards and every step it almost stumbled over. Bite marks littered the person's skin and it's eyes were a cloudy white with no pupil in the middle. Flesh hung from it's body freely.

Edd was momentarily not scared but just curious. He could just run in the zombie got to close. He took a few hesitant steps back, watching the zombie as he did so. The zombie followed, letting out heavy breaths as it tried to catch his prey. Edd pulled out his desk leg and poked the zombie with it. Nothing really happened. The zombie merely stumbled a lot more than before but continued to pursue it's food. When Double D whacked the zombie he got the same results.

He then tripped on a rock and landed on the ground. Edd's eyes widened at his foolish mistake. The zombie shrieked and Edd picked himself up and started running. He turned his head and let out a scream of his own when he saw the zombie _running after him_.

When were these things capable of running? It wasn't human! They were supposed to be dead!

Due to the noise that his experimenting and then running caused, this unfortunately got the attention of half of Peach Creek's zombie population's attention. Double D shook his head and tried to block out all the sights of the zombies running behind him and towards him.

He turned and miraculously sprung over a fence before running onto the road. Some of it was cracked whilst some of it had blood splattered all over it. Despite the horrific scene, Edd ignored it and ran down the path hastily, holding his broken desk leg close to him. He heard the zombies running after him. That's when he knew he couldn't just run to the school. It would just bring all these supernatural creatures to it and to people like Ed and Eddy.

Edd didn't stop running however. He sprinted towards another fence and managed to climb over it. However when he landed he fell to his knees and landed into something unknown. The zombies started to hit the fence and Double D tried to block out the sound. He looked down to see what he landed in and let out a loud gasp.

Zombie guts.

Instantly he tried to drag himself off the mangled body but he kept slipping and landing onto it over and over again. That's when he noticed the banging stopped. He finally managed to successfully pull himself up from the body and slowly headed towards the fence. Standing on the tips of his toes he peeked over the fence. What he saw alarmed him but also puzzled him. The zombies were now just wandering around, completely ignoring him.

_"Why would they just start ignoring me after chasing me for that long?" _Edd thought to himself, leaning against the fence and sliding down. _"It doesn't make sense! All I did was land into some zombie guts. Wait a minute..."_

Double D sniffed his arms, which were still covered in the blood and such. It smelt just like the dead. Then, rather reluctantly, he took a short sniff of the zombie. They both smelled the same. _"Maybe... they think I'm a zombie too since I smell just like one? Why didn't I think of this before!? But it is rather messy. So, so messy."_

Standing up, Edd scowled at how dirty he was. He had an urge to rush to his house and shower all this much off him. He fought this urge and thankfully managed to not do what his mind was screaming him to do. He won't throw his life away for a single shower, even though the smell was rancid and there would be so much bacteria on him.

He scooped up his desk leg and made such his backpack was on securely before heading down the alley lane he was in. He knew this lane. The school was only a ten minute walk. Which could be turned into a seven and a half minute jog, which then could be reduced to a four and a half minute run. Jogging somewhat seemed the best thing right now.

The jog was unnerving but Edd arrived at the school soon enough. He headed towards the front doors and was surprised when he found them unlocked. Shouldn't had someone tried to at least barricade this place? The school was probably one of the safest places right now. If it was untouched of course.

Inside the hallways were empty and the silence was intimidating. Being outside was like walking into a horror film with it's volume at it's highest. It was clear that some people had been inside however because dirty footprints were pressed onto the floor. Even a tire print was on the floor too.

Edd tried to hear for footsteps or voices but he couldn't. He decided to head upstairs as that was where the cafeteria was and undoubtedly where people like Eddy should hopefully be. Once reaching the dining hall doors Double D could clearly hear voices. It sounded like there was an argument going on inside. He headed inside nonetheless and it didn't surprise him when he saw the scene in front of him.

Eddy was arguing with Kevin. Both of them seemed annoyed about something. Everyone turned to Edd when he walked in.

"Hey Sockhead, you're finally here! Tell this jerk that he doesn't need all that food!" Eddy said the moment the doors swung closed. He pointed towards a small pile that stood besides Kevin and Nazz. "Do you see how much he has? He doesn't need that much! Look at how much _I _have and I have a group to look after!"

Eddy had Ed standing behind him along with Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy. "Hey dork, haven't you seen how many cans you have in those boxes you haven't even opened!" Kevin snapped back, gesturing to the pile of five boxes that stood besides Jimmy. "If you're actually smart enough to read you'd find that there is twenty cans in each of those boxes which means you have a hundred cans. Nazz and I here only have seven!"

"Look at the packets you have though! You must have at least double the amount we have," Eddy countered.

It was true. Kevin did have a lot of packets of things like crisps and crackers. "Well they are easier to carry around," Kevin said.

Eddy's eyes lit up when he heard what Kevin said. Obviously he just figured out that carrying packets of food was easier than hauling cans around. "Hey Kevin-"

"No."

"You didn't even listen to what I said!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, leaning against a table. "Yeah, because it'll probably involve me either getting hurt or loosing all my packets. I got these fair and square."

"I helped too," Nazz added.

Eddy turned back to Double D. He opened his mouth to say something but then pinched his nose. "What on earth have you been doing Sockhead? You smell like you've just crawled from a garbage can or something."

The raven haired teen crossed his arms and frowned. He _knew _that he smelled and he knew the smell was absolutely disgusting. However, he didn't care. As long as he was alive then he could let it slide. "I know Eddy. It however helps you go unnoticed by all the zombies out there," Edd told him proudly, "also that means you can escape zombies a lot more easier than expected."

There was a long silence before everyone nodded and murmured to themselves about Double D's discovery. "But it's a bit disgusting," Nazz said, shuddering at the thought of putting zombie guts onto herself. On the other hand Kevin seemed all in for it.

"It's actually a good idea. Good thinking Double Dork," Kevin said.

Double D smiled and headed towards the two groups. "So what were you gentlemen arguing about?" Double D asked, peering at his friend and then at his 'enemy'.

At that moment Kevin and Eddy engaged into a glaring match, both of them looking like they wanted to burn holes into each other's head. "He's being totally unfair!" The two of them yelled at the same time.

Edd blinked and then calmly responded. "Well since we are all arguing about food, how about we all join together into one big group?"

Eddy started to laugh. "From all the ideas you've had this must be the stupidest one Sockhead!" Eddy laughed, "like I'm being a group with him! He won't know anything about surviving out here. He'll just think that as long as he has his bike he'll be safe."

"My bike will help be escape zombies easily," Kevin retorted, "meanwhile all you lot will have to walk and get absolutely no where."

"You're bike will probably break within days," Eddy insisted.

Kevin shrugged. "Whatever, I'm staying the night here anyway then heading to Rolf's place to pick him up. Then we'll be out of here."

The orange haired boy grabbed the packets and shoved them into his backpack and slung the back onto his shoulder.

"Come on Nazz, lets find a classroom to stay the night in," Kevin murmured, grabbing his bike and pushing it out of the room. Nazz followed after him quickly. Neither of them looked back at the rest of the people left in the room.

Eddy looked like he wanted to scream. "That jerk, he took all of the good stuff. I don't even like what's in half of these cans anyway," Eddy spat, scowling at the cans that innocently stood in the boxes. The shorter person kicked one of the boxes before falling back onto a bench.

"It can't be all that bad," Ed said, glancing at the cans, "at least we have food!"

"But it'll be too heavy to carry all this food around genius," Sarah snapped at his brother. She stomped her foot and glared at the doors. "We find their supplies and take back what should rightfully be ours!"

"We should!" Eddy cried, jumping out of his seat and looking at everyone in the room. Sure, people like Jimmy and Jonny were probably not going to be any help but he did have his best friends, Edd and Ed. Bonus points that Edd was the smartest kid here, though Eddy would never admit that out loud.

"Aren't we being a little hasty here?" Double D said quickly, "we can just put the food in the cans into smaller tubs. Or we can be doing much more useful things like finding things like pots and matches. Even collecting knifes and such."

"Sockhead, to survive all we need is food and water. Weapons come after that," Eddy rolled his eyes, though he knew Edd was making a good point.

Double D shook his head. "Haven't you seen those zombies. They _run_. Last time I checked none of us in here are brilliant runners. We need weapons so we can slow them down and get out of undesirable situations."

"Then we get a car! I got my licence just a few weeks back remember?" Eddy tapped the side of his head, "I got the keys right here and the car right outside of the school."

At that comment Edd frowned slightly and also felt a pang of sadness hit him. "If you had a car then why couldn't you waited a few moments to pick me up and drive me to the school too?"

"You would had taken too long. Besides, you're here aren't you?" Eddy said, "but now we need to make a plan so stop sulking and help us!"

Eddy turned to the rest of the people in the room and they all huddled up closely together as they started to make a plan. On the other hand, Edd sat on one of the hard school benches frowning. Didn't his friends care that he could had died outside? Eddy had a car for crying out loud! He could had easily drove towards Edd's house. By the time Edd got out of his house he would had been able to swiftly jump into the car and get to the school. But no. He was left behind.

He sighed and grabbed his broken desk leg from the table and held onto his backpack strap. He needed the bathroom anyway. He walked out of the cafeteria, though he felt more downhearted when no one asked where he was going or even cared that he was leaving.

* * *

><p>Edd pushed open the bathroom door and headed inside. He warily checked all the bathroom stalls and then placed his back and desk leg onto the sinks before heading into one of the stalls. He tried to think of a plan whilst he was occupied. Obviously Eddy would expect him to join his group. Edd didn't exactly want to do that if he had to be truthful. He'd rather stay on his own.<p>

The bathroom door opened and Edd froze. Thankfully he had just finished what he was doing and was about to open the bathroom door. However, now that someone else was in the room he didn't really want to go out and see who it was. Or see what it was.

Whoever walked inside had stopped momentarily. "Dork?"

A sigh of relief escaped Edd's lips. It was just Kevin. He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out as cheerfully as he could. "Hi Kevin," Edd replied.

Kevin just grunted in response and headed towards the taps. He slipped his beaten backpack from his shoulders and placed it besides him and unzipped it. Inside the backpack was many water bottles that were empty. Edd silently watched as the teen in the red cap started to fill up the water bottles.

That made Edd think. He didn't exactly have food or water and he didn't want to ask Eddy for some since he just witnessed what he was like with food. Then the raven got hopeful and glanced over at Kevin. He might help him. The two weren't really friends but they did get along.

The years had been nice to Kevin and he grew to become a nice looking and healthy teenager. He certainly got taller, towering most people he knew, including Edd himself. His body was also in good shape and was perfect for the apocalypse. He also looked pretty cool and as some girls, mainly Nazz, would say, he got pretty hot. Kevin was wearing a lime green sweater and brown joggers. His feet were covered in trainers. A dark blue jacket was wrapped around his waist and to finish everything off he had his red cap on in it's signature position.

Edd watched as Kevin filled up the water bottles in wonder. How would himself survive this? He guessed he could just find a classroom and hide out in it until someone found a cure for this or this all just brushed over but that was probably unlikely. The apocalypse was something that would probably last a long time.

"What are you looking at Dork?" Kevin questioned when he finally noticed the raven watching him. The orange haired teen turned to look at Edd and he raised and eyebrow, expecting an answer. He rolled his eyes and went back to filling up water bottles when he didn't get the answer he was waiting for.

The lights unexpectedly went out and Kevin cursed, fumbling around in his pockets. Double D however jumped when this happened and grabbed his desk leg. The bathroom was pitch black now. There were windows in here but it was dark outside, meaning that there was no light source. A small light appeared and Edd turned to see Kevin holding a lighter close to him. The small light moved around as Kevin continued to fill up water bottled.

"May I offer you my assistance?" Edd asked a few moments later, feeling awkward just standing there.

He spotted Kevin shaking his head. "I'm almost done."

"Oh."

Kevin finished filling up his last water bottle and shoved it into his bag. He left the bathroom silently and Edd followed after grabbing his backpack. He continued walking behind Kevin. It was fairly dark in the hallways but at least you could see. Kevin placed his lighter into his pocket and walked along.

When Kevin didn't tell him to go away Edd decided that it was safe enough to follow him along to where Nazz and him were staying. He followed him into the classroom where he spotted Nazz waiting anxiously on top of a desk. She smiled when she saw Kevin walk into the room and even waved at Double D when she spotted him walk in after.

"The electrics must had gone off," she said as Kevin placed his backpack onto a desk. She thoughtfully looked at a water bottle that fell out of the bag. "It might be only a matter of time before the water supply goes too."

Nazz got a nod in response. "So Dork, you say that putting guts all over you makes you like invisible from the zombies?"

"Well, no invisible but they'll probably think that you're one of them," Edd responded, looking down at himself. The blood and guts were starting to dry a little bit but he still did smell dreadful and he wanted to change into another set of clothing.

Kevin looked at Double D for a few moments. "Say, what supplies did you bring with you?"

"Oh, um. I have some more clothing and a medical kit," Edd told them.

The orange haired teen raised an eyebrow. "No food?"

"The zombies were sort of in my kitchen at the time."

"Ah."

"Why are you asking?" Edd asked curiously.

Nazz and Kevin looked at each other for a few moments before both of them gave each other a silent gesture, which Double D couldn't quite make out. "We think that it would be super cool and totally awesome if you joined our group," Nazz said excitedly.

Edd was surprised. "You want me to join you both?"

"Yeah, we need someone like you in our group. Help us get out of situations and stuff," Kevin told him, "you're also better than all those other dorks. I doubt they'd be able to survive this the way they're going. I bet they haven't even gotten any water."

"They wanted to take your supplies," Edd absent-mindedlysaid. He covered his mouth as soon as he said it and felt his cheeks flush.

Kevin looked at him and scowled. "They said that? I bet it was Eddy. Well, we were here first and we got what we wanted. Hell, we even let them have all those cans! They probably have triple the amount of food we have."

"Wow, what should we do Kevin?" Nazz asked, looking at the door worried.

"Border the doors up, make sure they can't get in," Kevin replied, sounding agitated. He grabbed a desk and pushed it over to the door and did the same with a few other desks. Edd and Nazz did the same and soon the door was sealed closed and made impossible to open.

The three leant against the desks and sighed. "We should sort out supplies," Nazz finally said.

"Hmm."

Kevin grabbed the few backpacks he had and placed them in front of them. Edd also threw his bag into the pile. The bags were opened and all their contents were scattered onto the floor. Bags of food fell onto the floor and the water bottles rolled around. A few knifes clattered against the floor and much to Edd's surprise, a gun was also in the pile of weapons. Things like nail files and batteries were in the pile too.

"We have a good collection," Nazz said, picking up a walkie talkie she brought along. She grabbed the matching one and handed it over to Kevin.

He eyed the contents on the floor then looked at Double D. "We only have one medical kit," he said, "which is yours of course."

"It's welcome for everyone to use," Edd quickly said.

Kevin smiled at him, much to Edd's surprise. "Thanks Dork."

"Y-your welcome."

Nazz counted the bottles of water and put them into groups of three, which meant each group had four bottles in. The same was done with the food, so each group of food had twelve packets in each. Other things were shared around too until everything was divided fairly.

"We only need more medical things and then I think we'll be done," Nazz commented.

"The nurse's office will probably have some supplies in," Edd replied.

"Yeah, there probably be some in there," Kevin said.

"But we sealed the doors," Nazz replied.

Everyone fell quiet. As on cue the sounds of footsteps were heard. The three went completely silent when they heard the footsteps walk down the hallway. However, these weren't just normal footsteps. Whoever was walking sounded like they were... stumbling.

"Oh great."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to all who have read so far :) All the reviews, favourites and follows are deeply appreciated too. _**

**_I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy_**

* * *

><p>"They're right out there!" Nazz gasped, backing away from the door and desperately holding a small, but sharp, knife close to her chest. The other two looked back and saw how her face had paled dramatically and she had broke out into a cold sweat. Never had they ever seen Nazz so scared.<p>

Kevin headed towards the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nazz, chill. They're out there and we are inside here. They can't get us okay?" Kevin told her. He pointed towards the door. "Look, we have even barricaded this door. If they knew we were inside here, which they don't, they wouldn't be able to get in."

"B-but what about the others?" Nazz asked, "are we seriously going to leave them in here alone? Do they even know how to fight? I know Eddy makes it out that he knows all this stuff but it's pretty obvious he doesn't!"

The orange haired teen paused at this. He turned to face the door again. Part of him now wished that they hadn't barricaded it closed now. They needed to get out and their only way out was through the window, which wouldn't be that smart since they were at least levels from the ground. Jumping would just kill them and they didn't have any rope with them. The only thing they could do was break down the barricade they had made, but just thinking of doing that felt like they all had a death wish.

He also knew that they couldn't just leave Eddy and all them here. Sure, Eddy was being a jerk but if there was a chance to save them then Kevin knew he had to take it. Perhaps then would Eddy finally stop being so unreasonable. "I'll see if there is another way out of this classroom," Kevin said, looking around, "there might be a hidden way out or something."

Nazz nodded at this and sat down against the wall. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she wanted to cry at any moment. She looked down at the knife in her hands and took a deep breath. She didn't need to worry that much. She was with Kevin and Double D. Kevin was athletic and strong whilst Double D was smart. They would easily get out a bad situation in a matter of moments. Like Double D. Nazz didn't know why Double D suddenly had the idea to cover himself with guts but it worked.

"Come on Dork, lets look around and see if we can find a way out of this room," Kevin said, turning to Double D who was still looking at the door with a frightened look. The raven nodded and ran towards Kevin. "We need to look around the room and not miss anything. This is life or death okay?"

"I know that Kevin," Edd replied, almost wanting to roll his eyes. Of course this was life or death. They were in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. It wasn't like everything was going to be given to them on a silver plate just like that. They'd have to work to get stuff and work to get everything sorted out.

The two started to look around the room. They moved bookshelves, looked underneath the dusty old teachers desk and even went as far as removing the filthy chalkboard from the wall. They still hadn't found anything. "Well, I think there is one thing," Kevin said after a few more minutes of looking for secret passage ways.

"And what is that?" Edd asked, looking at Kevin interestedly.

"The air vent."

Both boys looked up at the air vent that ran along the top of the room. It was fairly big but it was rather skinny on the inside, fact given by Edd. The two stood underneath it and looked up at it curiously. "It seems that there is no way in," Double D murmured after a few minutes of thorough examination. He reached up to try and push against the air vent but found he was too short. When Kevin looked at him he grinned nervously and tried to look like he was stretching.

Kevin rolled his eyes and headed towards the stock pile and grabbed a few of the screwdrivers that were in it. "One of these must fit the screws. We can undo one piece of the vent and one of us can crawl up into it and grab some supplies around the school and check on the other group."

"Ah, excellent thinking Kevin!" Double D applauded.

Kevin reached up and with one of the screwdrivers, tried to slot it into the screw. When it didn't fit he tried another one before trying the last one. He let out a sound of triumph when the screw started to turn and he started to unscrew the other three screws. Once finishing his task, he took the small bit of air vent down and placed it against the wall.

"Did you get something?" Nazz asked, walking over to see what the two were up too.

"I think we have a way out of the room," Kevin told her, grinning and almost looking like he was genuinely happy. "That means we also have a way to get to the medical supplies in the nurse's office."

"That's great!" Nazz exclaimed, looking up at the air vent. Her look of joy was soon traded with a look of confusion. "So, who is going out to get all of this stuff?"

Everything went silent. Kevin looked at the two people in front of him. There was firstly Nazz. He had to eliminate her from the list as he knew she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of going out there on her own and find a way around the school. Double D would be good however. He was small and he should know his way around the school. He also knew the nurse's office well and would know how to get into locked areas in it. Also he would be the best person to send to check on the other group.

However, Kevin didn't really want to send either of the two. A small part of him was actually scared that the two would get scared themselves during the trip. The other bigger part of him was absolutely terrified that one of them would be killed if they headed out there. Kevin wouldn't know what to do if he lost Nazz. Double D would also be a big loss too. Sure, the two weren't exactly the closest but Kevin could actually say that he tolerated Edd and could consider him as almost a friend.

He was about to voice his opinion but he was cut off. "I'll go," Edd said.

"What? You can't Dork! I'll go," Kevin insisted quickly, grabbing the edge of the hole he made and blocking Edd from going near it. "You need to stay here and watch everything. I'll do it."

Double D shook his head. "Kevin, we both knew that it would be smarter if I went. I know the way around the school and the nurse's office. I'm also covered in zombie guts so the zombies would have no idea that I'll be wandering around. Also if I meet with the other group I'll be better to talk to them because I get on with them."

Kevin shook his head. "It'll be dangerous."

"I don't care, it's the most easiest way!"

"Sometimes the easier route isn't the best route," Kevin hissed.

"Besides, will you even get in the air vent Kevin? Do keep in mind that you will have to carry some medical supplies with you too," Edd reminded him.

"It'll be fine!" Kevin almost yelled.

"Gee Kevin, why are you so reluctant for him to go? I think he should go because he obviously knows what he's doing," Nazz spoke in, "not that I want him to be killed either but it's the only logical way and smartest."

Kevin looked at the two smaller people in front of him in defeat. Of course Double D would insist he would go. Of course. He knew it was logical. He knew that it was probably the most safest option as well as the easiest too but Kevin didn't know why he was feeling so...possessive.

He let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, you go Double Dork. But you gotta take one of the walkie talkies with you too and some weapons in case you walk into one of the zombies or get in some sort of trouble," Kevin started to ramble quickly, heading over the stock pile and handing Double D various items.

In the end Edd was holding a walkie talkie, which he slipped into his pocket. It thankfully fit snug. He also had a long screw driver and two knifes. One being a small pocket knife whilst the other was more of a bigger type, which would most likely be used in the kitchen to chop vegetables.

"If you get into a bad situation and need help just call me on the walkie talkie okay? Either Nazz or I will answer it," Kevin said.

"I understand Kevin. It'll be okay. I'm sure all of this will turn out okay. Besides, it's not like there will be a whole herd of zombies out in the hallway," Edd told him, "it only sounded like there was three or four at the least."

Kevin shook his head. "They can run remember?"

"I'm covered in guts, I'm sure I'll be fine," Double D insisted, "so now that we're clear could you, um, help me get into the vent?"

The orange haired boy nodded and let Edd climb onto his back, in which he then stood up and allowed Edd to climb into the air vent. Nazz and Kevin silently watched at Edd gave them one last wave before starting to crawl through the air vents.

"He's gotta be okay," Kevin said, though it was more like him telling himself, "he will be."

* * *

><p>Edd crawled through the air vents as quietly as he could. He placed each hand on the cool surface as quietly as possible and made sure that each knee was placed down as softly as he could manage to. So far it was going well. He knew where he was going. He had a good sense of direction and the various holes that were in the air vent allowed him to check that he was going in the correct direction.<p>

Once he knew that he was in the nurse's office he headed towards the air vent cover and started to unscrew it hastily and placed each screw into his pocket. Once done he slipped into the nurse's office, landing onto the floor as gracefully as an elephant. Thankfully he wasn't that loud. The door was also closed so that should had muffled his rather pathetic landing well.

He picked himself up and looked around. The room was untouched so far. He didn't know if this was a good sign or not. It was good for him because it meant that he had first choice on all the medical supplies in here. However it was also a sign that the other group might not have any medical things. Edd decided that he would pick up most of the supplies so he can share them fairly with the other group so they would have a fair chance of getting supplies.

Firstly he grabbed the keys that were on the key chain and tried to unlock the doors. They key however did not fit in any lock. This did confuse Edd and he looked down at the key desperately. His eyes widened when he noticed that these were car keys, which most likely belonged with the nurse. She must had gotten the two mixed up.

_"This isn't good. Without the keys I wouldn't be able to unlock any of the cabinets without making any sound. I suppose I could try the knife but they're too big for this type of stuff and I don't think they would cut through metal," _Edd thought to himself. He took the pocket knife and tried to unlock the cabinets but he knew it was a failure when he got nowhere. _"Damn, I need to find another way in... Wait! Hairpins. I have some in my locker."_

Deciding that getting his hairpins would be the best idea, Edd crept towards the door and slowly pulled it open. Out in the hallway he could see a few zombies roaming around. There was definitely more than four. He had no idea how this many had gotten in. He pressed the door closed, but not closing it completely and sighed.

_"Hopefully the guts will throw them off," _Edd thought, _"it's now or never."_

He opened the door up and took a deep breath before heading into the hallway. The zombies turned to him as they saw a new person walk into the room but they thankfully ignored him. The guts must be still working on him. He started to walk down the hallway, trying to copy the movements all the zombies were making. He limped and occasional stumbled, just so he looked like he fitted in.

Finally he reached the hallway that had all the lockers in. To his dismay he saw a bunch of zombies near where his locker was. He silently watched as the zombies crowded around his locker stumbled around it, showing no signs that they were going to leave. _"This isn't good."_

Taking a step back, Edd let out a small gasp when he felt himself knock into something. He opened his mouth to apologize but he remember that it was most likely a zombie that he had knocked into. That was just what he knocked into. The zombie snarled at him and made a grab for him. This caught the attention to all the other zombies in the room and Double D was in shock. He didn't know what to do.

He grabbed his screwdriver and stabbed the zombie in the neck before stabbing between it's eye when it fell. The zombie landed on him but Double D held onto it like a lifeline as he took a few steps back. His back met with a hard surface. Something poked his hip and Edd turned around. He almost wanted to cry when he realized that it was the cleaning closet. He opened it up and dragged the zombie inside along with himself before slamming the door closed.

It took a few moments for him to catch his breath. He didn't expect that to happen. He looked down at the zombie he was gripping onto and his eyes widened. Perhaps some things were going to end okay after all. He had the school nurse with him! He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the zombies outside claw at the door.

Double D paused before looking down sadly at the nurse. "I'm so sorry for doing this," he whispered before cutting her open. He rubbed the guts onto his clothes and smeared the blood over his face, though not putting it near his mouth, thinking that it may be dangerous if he was to swallow this stuff.

Now the wait. There was still some zombies clawing at the door but gradually it died down. They must had thought that he was one of them once again. Edd wanted to cry in relief but he didn't. He instead looked down at the now dead zombie nurse. He placed her against the wall and shook his head before reaching into her skirt pocket. He pulled out a metal object, which was the keys to all the different cabinets in the nurse's office.

"I thank you nurse for all your help. I hope you rest well," Edd murmured softly before leaving the closet.

Back in the hallway, Edd was relieved that the zombies were back to ignoring him. He made his way through the crowd of zombies and then stumbled back into the nurse's office. He used the key to lock the door and then looked at all the cabinets.

He unlocked them one by one until every one of them had been unlocked. Then he started to organize them. He placed the paracetamol into one group. Then the gauzes and medical tape into another. He put other pills into another group. Then there was a group of small hand sanitizers. Finally came the things like tweezers, thermometers and needles. Also he found some surgical masks, which he thought would be helpful. He then split all these medical supplies fairly. One split would go to the other group whilst the other group Edd would deliver back to Kevin and Nazz. He slipped the two split supplies into separate plastic bags before pushing a chair against the wall to climb back into the air vent.

Once safely back inside, Edd proceeded to head towards the cafeteria. He thought that would be the smartest idea if he was going to find the others since they were last seen in there after all. He briskly crawled along and stopped once he was above the cafeteria. He peered through the air vent cover and tried to see if the other group was there.

It was empty.

All the food that was once in there was now gone and any trace of there being anyone inside was now long gone. Edd clenched his fists at this. Where were they? Did they just leave? Now thinking about it that was one of the most logical answers. They must have left the school with all the food they had. Whilst doing that they may had left the school doors open, which would explain why there were so many zombies now inside the school.

Edd knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions however. They may had just moved all their supplies to a more safer room like Kevin and Nazz had.

He leant against the air vent walls and sighed. He didn't know what to do now. Not ever had he thought that this would happen. He placed his head onto his knees and let out a shaky breath. He didn't want any of this. All of this just had to be a nightmare right? None of this could be real.

Pinching his arm over and over again Edd tried to wake himself up. He was done with this nightmare now. He was ready to wake up in his soft bed and he was ready to meet Eddy and Ed and walk to school with them. He was so ready to just escape this nightmare.

Despite the harsh pinching Edd found that nothing was changing. This meant that... No. He didn't want this to be real!

Tears started to take over his vision rapidly and no matter how much he tried to stop them he couldn't. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes over and over but he couldn't stop the tears nor could he stop himself from shaking violently. He took several deep breaths but he couldn't calm himself down. Instead he started to curl up as tightly as he could.

Gasps took over his breathing and Double D tried to think but his panicking was taking over. He wanted out of this situation and he wanted out now.

"Yo Double D? You okay?"

A more far away and static voice was heard but Edd couldn't bring himself to listen. Perhaps if he ignored everything that was happening then all this would just end? He continued gasping and sniffing and he continued to try and shut the world away.

"Kevin, I think you need to talk to him man."

The sound of shuffling was heard but it was then replaced by a voice. "Dork? Are you stuck or anything?"

Ignored.

"Dork, you're making me worry. Answer now. You have to be hearing this, you're the one who called us in. You did didn't you?

He must had caught the button when he had started to curl up.

There was a long silence before the other walkie talkie began emitting sound again. It was this sound of clattering and almost scraping. "Where are you Dork? I'll come and get you okay?"

Edd started to shake his head, though no one would notice. "Don't need too," he whispered over and over again, "I'll be there in a minute."

Yet again there was another silence and the sound of scraping and clattering was heard again. "Okay then. But if you're not in the classroom in five minutes I'm going to get you myself okay?"

The walkie talkie turned off and Edd was left alone once more. He took a few more deep breaths and pulled himself up. His arms felt heavier than usual and his vision was still blurred. He furiously wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and got onto his hands and knees again. What was he doing here just crying and panicking? That was definitely not something you did during a situation like this.

At a snail pace he started to crawl back to where the classroom was located. When he saw the hole that would drop him into the classroom he firstly threw the bags down, almost carelessly. Then he went over to the hole and jumped down himself. This time his landing was much better and he actually managed to land on his own two feet.

"You're back!" Nazz uttered, running over to the raven and looking at him with an anxious expression.

Double D only nodded in reply before handing her over the other walkie talkie and speechlessly picked up the bags and placed them with the other supplies. Once he did a strong hand was placed onto his shoulder and he looked up to see Kevin looking down at him with an uneasy look. "Seriously, are you okay Edd?"

"I-I'm fine Kevin. Thank you for inquiring," Edd murmured, staring at the floor below him and looking like he was observing it as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

Kevin sighed, obviously know that the raven was lying but he didn't push on. "Eddy and the others left before. We talked a little from the window. They wanted you to come but we said that you out looking for them. Eddy and Ed went back in to find you but by the they said the school had been overrun with zombies and that they had to leave now. I think they said to meet up near the ocean or something in a few days."

"Oh, okay."

"We can do that you know. We can pick up Rolf and then we can drive there since Rolf said he would use his car to drive us where we thought was safe. The ocean could be a safe place. We could find a boat and sail somewhere else or even find a deserted island and stay there for a while," Kevin started to ramble. He kept looking at Edd, who just seemed so lost right now. "We'll do that okay? Then you can go with the other dorks and do whatever you want."

Edd merely nodded before leaning against one of the aged walls and positioning his head onto his knees.

The orange haired boy wanted to go over and check on him but Nazz stopped him. "He's just having a hard time right now. We all are. I think we should leave him for now and let him rest for the night," she mumbled to him faintly.

"Fine, okay, yeah. We'll do that. We can rest up tonight and head out tomorrow," Kevin declared.

* * *

><p>When morning came Nazz was the first person to wake up. At first she was confused why she was lying on the dusty classroom floor. Then she looked at the barricade with a perplexed expression. Finally she remembered when she heard the nerve racking sound of <em>them <em>groaning and floundering around.

She sat up as noiselessly as possible and glanced around the classroom. Everything was easy to see from the light that came from the window. However, the light was dull since it was only sunrise. It looked like the sky was on fire since it was so orange. Nazz hadn't really woke up this early before so she was rather fascinated by all this. She wandered towards the window and looked outside. It was slightly chilly when she leant on the windowsill. She shivered and rubbed her arms roughly. She really should had brought a jacket with her.

All she was wearing was a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Her shoes were a pair of trainers. Now she was glad that she went against wearing those high heeled boots yesterday. She ran a hand through her blond hair and looked down at the school field.

There had to be at least more than fifty zombies on the field. All of them were just aimlessly stumbling around like drunken people. She shook her head at them but started to frown. How were they going to escape with al of them down there? Sure, Kevin had his bike and they could easily place guts on themselves but if they did just jump onto the bike then the zombies would obviously see through their façade.

With a sigh she turned back to the classroom. She spied Edd curled up in the corner of the room. He must had taken his jacket off at one point because it was now under his head. Kevin was leaning against the barricade fast asleep. His arms were crossed and his head lowered. Nazz smiled at this and then headed towards their supplies and grabbed a random jumper. It turned out to be one of Edd's but Nazz didn't care. No doubt this jumper had been washed hundreds of times before Edd actually put it on. He was like that with his clothes after all. He had to wash them millions of times just to make sure that there was no bacteria or germs loitering on it. She slipped it on and was surprised that it was tight on her. It was the biggest jumper she could find out of the pile too.

Rubbing her arms again she sat against the wall once more and threw he head back in thought. What were they going to do today? Usually she would be waking up in her bed and have no thought on anything like safety and danger. Now here she was, trying to think of ways to try and survive for just one day.

She only stopped thinking when she heard something hit against the window over and over again. It sounded like something metal was hitting against the window. She frowned and cautiously headed over to the window again. She could hear someone cursing over and over again. Nazz peered out of the window and saw someone with a rope with a hook on the end trying to throw it up at the widnow.

The person was wearing a green jacket with a hood on so the blond couldn't exactly make out who it was. The person looked up again and then spotted Nazz at the window.

"Hey, help me up there will ya?"

Nazz crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

The person swore once more and removed their hood. Nazz knew who it was straight away. Marie Kanker. Who else had bright blue hair?

"Yeah, now help me up. These damn freaks are going to get me if I don't get into the room," Marie yelled loudly, getting more and more agitated by the second.

"I don't know Marie, are there not any more windows around you get get into?" Nazz smirked, looking down. She only stopped playing around when she noticed the zombies had finally started to pay attention to Marie. "Okay, throw the rope up again and I'll help you up okay?"

Not a moment later Marie threw the rope up and Nazz caught the metal hook on the end of it. She secured it onto the window carefully and Marie started to climb up. Nazz watched thoughtfully as Marie managed to climb up with lightning speed. Once the blue haired teenage reached the top she jumped into the room, not giving any consideration that there may be other people in the room.

"Quiet," Nazz hissed. The blond watched Marie pull her rope and hook back into the room and then securely hung it over her shoulder.

Marie shrugged and looked around the room. "Nice barricade you got."

Nazz shook her head and sighed. "What'cha doing here Marie?"

"Saw an open window and needed to escape the freaks, what else do you think I'm doing here?" Marie replied moodily, "thought the school might have some good stuff in too but it seems that it's already been infested with them already."

"So why did you try to get here anyway?" Nazz curiously asked.

The blue haired teen groaned. "What's with all these questions? I saw an open window and I wanted to be inside. I thought I could just barricade the door up and then wait for a will until the freaks forget I'm here or something. I don't know."

"Okay, chill out. I was just asking," Nazz said defensively, taking a step back.

Satisfied that Nazz wasn't going to ask any questions, Marie started to wander around the room. She paused when she saw Edd still sleeping in the corner. "Cute," she murmured before turning to eye the supply pile. "Seems you got good stock."

"Yeah, what about it?" Nazz asked, taking a step towards it, "you're not going to steal anything are you?"

"No, I got my own stuff. Just saying you got some good stuff. You should just use it wisely," Marie told her.

Nazz huffed and leant against the wall. She looked over at Kevin, who was starting to stir. Finally, someone who was easier to talk to.

The orange haired teenage woke up almost instantly. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Marie observing the room. "Nazz, what she doing in here?" He barked, standing up and looking like he was trying to burn holes into the blue haired girl only using his eyes.

"What's with all these harsh welcomes? I'm not trying to steal anything you have before you start accusing me of that," Marie grumbled, starting to sound irritated.

"Whatever. Where are your sisters at?" Kevin asked sceptically.

"Dunno, lost them on the way here," Marie answered honestly.

Kevin shook his head. "You just left your sisters?"

"They left me," Marie argued quickly.

"Woah chill. Wouldn't you want to find them?"

"Do you want to go through a huge crowd of zombies right now?" Marie challenged.

Kevin shook his head. "Fine, you win. Just, don't do anything stupid like take down the barricade or something."

"Hah, like I'm that stupid enough to do that," Marie smirked, "hmm, I just noticed. Nazz, are you wearing one of Edd's jumpers?"

Nazz's cheeks went red as she crossed her arms, as if she was trying to hide the jumper she was wearing. "It was cold okay? I didn't bring a jumper and I could only find Edd's."

"Sure, whatever," Marie chuckled darkly.

Kevin rolled his eyes and ignored the two girls, who were starting to get in a pretty heated argument. Instead he went over to the corner of the room where Edd was at and looked down at the sleeping figure. He needed to wake up now so they could start the day. Kevin nudged the raven's arm with the tip of his foot and watched as Edd start to wake up.

"Come on Dork, time to wake up," Kevin said before heading over to the stock pile.

"Hmm? What time is it?" Edd tiredly asked as he sat up. He was surprised when he saw Marie looking over at him with those love sick eyes. He tried to ignore her and crept over towards Kevin awkwardly. "What are you up to?"

"Sorting out the supplies for today. We only have a limited amount and we don't know how much food we're going to have for a while and I'm not sure when we're going to be able to get some more supplies. I think it's going to be rather hard doing that."

"Okay then."

A while later Kevin had finally gotten everything sorted. "Okay, we're going to have to survive on this packet of crackers for the day and a bottle of water."

"Each?" Nazz questioned hopefully.

"No, one bottle between us all... including Marie if she's with us."

"I suppose I am going to be with you," Marie replied with one of her signature smirks.

Kevin clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He knew Marie was going to be overly annoying but he shouldn't really care about that now. All he should be caring about now was surviving. "Okay then. We'll eat here and then find a way outside and escape the school okay?"

"That sounds like an acceptable plan," Edd agreed.

"Sure," Nazz also agreed.

"Whatever, I'm not bothered what we do," Marie voiced her opinion.

"Okay then. Well, let's get to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the long wait :( I've just been busy and when I was supposed to update I was ill and then homework happened. A longish chapter so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows._**

**_I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy _**

* * *

><p>Once their makeshift breakfast had been finished and supplies had been sorted into bags, the group of four was ready to find a way to escape.<p>

"You know, we could just climb from the window, grab one of the freaks and smother ourselves in its guts and then just push our way through the crowd," Marie said, leaning back against the wall casually and looking at her chipped fingernails as if they were the most important thing in the current situation. "It's the only idea I got which will be simple enough to do."

Kevin gave a small shrug and looked out of the window. There were lots of them out there now. He didn't even want to try to guess how many there were. "Would that even work Marie? There are loads of them. If we make just one mistake then everything would be over," Kevin told her, "perhaps there could be another way?"

"The only other way is out of the front doors, which is too dangerous," Marie responded moodily, looking away from her nails and back at the redhead. "That's how they got into the school you know? Someone left the front door open and they must have gotten in. Damn it, if only the doors were closed, then this would have been a hell of a lot easier."

"It must had been those stupid dorks when they left the school. They probably left the doors open when they left," Kevin murmured, clenching his fist and hitting the windowsill. This caused the zombies to all look over at the school building. Everyone held their breath and thankfully they all turned away once more.

"Hey genius, be quiet," Marie hissed before yanking Kevin away from the window.

The redhead glared at her momentarily before joining the group once more. No words left any of them but there was a loud sound of groaning coming from outside. It was just so unnerving listening to all those dead people gurgling and stumbling and knocking into each other.

"Perhaps we should go with Marie's plan. It's our best shot," Nazz finally suggested when the sounds got that too loud.

"I agree. It's worth a shot!" Edd agreed enthusiastically.

The two got up and headed towards the window together whilst Marie and Kevin looked at the two confused. "Not to throw you under the bus Edd but I totally think you should go down first since you have the guts and such," Nazz said, plucking the sleeve of Double D's shirt and sniffing it slightly before shuddering, "yeah, and the scent is totally still there too."

Edd nervously clasped and unclasped his hands in a hasty pace, glancing at the blond girl with anxious eyes. "You really think that's a good idea?" He asked unhurriedly, "oh what am I saying. It's the smartest route after all and it would be much safer."

"Woah, hold up there Dork. You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Kevin speedily cut in, standing up and standing next to the smaller male, "I'll go instead."

"You really want to do that Kevin?" Marie butted in, "I nearly got caught several times just getting into the school. You just climb down there and if you make the smallest of sounds or do something they don't like then you're a goner. However, Double D over here will be the perfect person to go down. He smells like one of those freaks and he is pretty small so they wouldn't really take much notice of him."

"Whatever. But what about killing one of them?" Kevin questioned.

Edd looked up hopefully at Kevin. "A-Actually Kevin I've already done that," he said, sounding proud.

"When was that?"

"Y-Yesterday actually. In the hallway, I had to kill one because they got suspicious so you got to make sure you got lots of guts on you and mask your scent well or they are gonna know that you're not one of them," Double D responded. He looked down at his filthy clothing and pinched the end of his shirt and sniffed it slightly. "I'm not sure that I will be able to stay out there too long. The scent is getting weak."

"Really? Man, it stunk to me," Nazz said, frowning and pinching her nose. "I'm going to hate doing this."

Marie rolled her eyes. "It's better than dying isn't it?"

"Whatever Marie."

The blue haired teenager shrugged and stepped towards the window. "Right, I'll just put this hook here and lower the rope. Then Edd is going to have to climb down himself," Marie instructed. "Think you can do that sweetie?"

Edd blushed but hid it when raising his arm to cover his face. "Uh, yeah. I think so..."

"Got a weapon?" Kevin asked.

"Ahuh, I got my screwdriver right here," Edd said, pulling the long screwdriver from his trouser pocket. It was still stained with the guts from yesterday. Kevin raised an eyebrow at this choice of weapon. "You know they are surprisingly effective," Edd huffed before going over to the window.

"If anything goes wrong just climb up and we can do something else," Nazz told him as Edd started to climb from the window.

The raven nodded and clutched the rope tightly. His feet hit against the building softly. He did not like this at all. Why did he think this was a smart idea? It obviously wasn't. His arms started to shake and his grip on the rope tightened, if it was even possible.

"Edd, you do know how to climb right?" Marie asked when she saw that Edd wasn't making any process.

He huffed and looked up. "Of course I do!"

"Then get to it!"

Double D took a deep breath before taking a step back. He slid his hands down the rope carefully and then took another step back. This wouldn't be as half as bad if he had a harness on. Unfortunately he wasn't so he just had to deal with that. He took another few steps before looking over his shoulder at the crowd of zombies just a few feet in front of the school. He didn't realize that they were that close. Perhaps he could just gain the attention of just one zombie to kill. This was going to be much harder than he anticipated.

With shaky hands he started to descend even further until he was finally on the ground. He let go of the group reluctantly and put his back against the wall. There had to be hundreds of them. And all this just happened over night? Impossible. It couldn't have happened. But the evidence was right in front of him for his eyes to see.

He grabbed the screwdriver from his pocket and held it in front of himself defensively. Now what? He couldn't just randomly go up to one and kill it. All the other zombies would then just start attacking him. No, he needed to find a way to distract one. Perhaps it would be more preferable for a smaller one to deal with. A bigger zombie wouldn't be easy to handle.

Edd scanned the zombies ahead of him. Then he cast his eyes on one that he deemed perfect. It was a small adult, who looked like they were only in their twenties, an age that was definitely too young for someone to die at. Edd sniffed and shook his head and regretfully picked up a rock on the floor and lobbed it towards this specific zombie.

The stone hit the zombie in the arm and it turned its full direction towards Edd. It made little to next to no noise as it started to stagger towards the raven. Edd couldn't help but notice that the zombie had no jaw. It looked like it had been eaten at before he had turned into one of those zombies. Small gurgles escaped from its mouth as it made its way over to Edd.

It reached out before falling over and lying almost motionlessly on the dusty ground. Edd's eyes widened. He tiptoed towards the zombie and looked down at it. It's hands were still floundering around and it's legs twitched but apart from that it seemed that it wasn't doing that much.

Taking advantage of this, Edd pushed the screwdriver into the zombie's head. He winced when he heard a squishing sound but he pushed the screwdriver in as much as possible until the zombie stopped moving and was dead once more.

He removed the screwdriver and looked up at the other zombies, who hadn't noticed this happening thankfully.

Edd stood up and went over to the rope and then tugged on it slightly, hoping that it would gain the attention of the others to come down and get themselves ready. He tugged on the rope three times before listening carefully. He heard someone climb over the side and then start to climb down. Whoever it was they were climbing a hell of a lot faster than he did.

Once the person had finished they jumped down next to Edd and nodded at them. It was Marie. Edd handed her the screwdriver and she knelt down next to the dead zombie and quickly smothered herself in guts. She did it rather hastily but that was understandable. If she didn't then the other zombies would know she was there.

"Psst, Edd, smother some onto my back will you? Just want to be sure you know?" Marie hissed at him, her voice only barely loud enough to be heard.

Edd nodded and knelt down next to the zombie and scooped up some of the guts and started to softly but effectively rub some of the guts onto Marie's back, well, onto her shirt. He didn't know if Marie would be pleased or not if he raised her shirt to place some onto her back.

The two of them heard the next person climb down and soon Nazz was kneeling down beside them and smothering herself in the guts too. Edd could hear her murmur something about how gross this was but she didn't stop smothering until she was absolutely drenched in the guts. She even had some of the intestines draping over her shoulders.

Finally Kevin was with the rest of them. He had the backpacks over his shoulders but he didn't look best pleased. That's when Edd realized that Kevin must have left his bike behind. That wasn't a good thing since that was something they had depended on to actually reach Peach Creek quietly. Now they would just have to go on foot. The problem was would be that no one would know how long Rolf would wait for them. He could easily just leave now if he wanted to.

Marie stabbed the zombie some more to get some more guts for Kevin. She swiped the screw driver harshly along the decaying body, making a rather sickening sound. Nazz covered her mouth and retched silently whilst Edd covered his ears. He would never get used to that sound; even though he knew he would have to listen to it many times.

"Okay, I think we had got enough on," Kevin whispered, standing up and handing the backpacks out. "We'll find an opening and as soon as we do we're going to take it okay? The sooner we get out of here the better."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and all kept a sharp eye out for an opening. They were all completely surrounded. Both of their sides were blocked off and ahead of them was just packed with them. Going forwards would mean heading into the forest, going left would mean going away from Peach Creek whilst going right would lead them to Rolf's house. Right was the most desirable option but if they had to go forwards or left then they would go that way.

"I see an opening," Marie whispered, pointing over to the left. Everyone looked that way but the opening was quickly taken over. "Shoot."

"Just keep looking, we'll find a way," Nazz told her quietly.

Soon an opening just ahead of them became open and they all nodded to each other. It was better than nothing. They all crept forwards towards the zombies. All of them felt nervous and also terrified. What if this didn't even work? What if the zombies saw through their façade and then started to chase them?

Edd closed his eyes as he walked past one of the zombies. It merely looked at him for a few moments before wandering off in a different direction. Edd couldn't believe it. That plan was actually working! He had never anticipated this. A small part of him though that the moment they came a feet within the zombie's view they would be eaten, but no. They were all successfully wading through the crowd as if it were a busy Saturday afternoon.

Something then started to feel off. Edd looked around for Kevin, Nazz or Marie but he couldn't spot any of them. Where were they? His eyes widened as he scanned ahead of him and to the side. He couldn't see any of them. He tried to go back but his track he went was getting swallowed up rapidly. Edd shook his head and took deep breaths as he continued to push his way through the zombies. His eyes were watering but he rubbed them furiously.

"_Edd, you man up right now! This isn't the time for crying mister. Especially not now! Do you want to die?" _Edd whispered to himself fiercely as he continued walking.

He spotted an opening and decided to take it. Creeping slowly, Edd made his way over to where the forest was and then leant against a tree. There were still lots of zombies ahead of him but the area he was in was mainly empty thankfully.

Scanning the area, Edd tried to spot where the others were. He craned his neck upwards and tried to see over the zombie's heads. That's was when he though he spotted a bright red head going through the crowd a little bit away from him. Edd swallowed and lowered himself once more. That surely had to be Kevin right? No one else could have a red hat like Kevin. Besides, if it were a zombie's hat then it would most likely be ruined.

Edd slowly started to make his way over to where he saw the red hat. He knocked into zombies a few times but they only growled at him before heading off. It was so strange going through a crowd like this and having zombies just ignoring you. Edd shook his head and continued forwards until he finally saw the red hat just a few steps in front of him.

It _was _Kevin.

Kevin had noticed Double D rather quickly and wore a look of relief on his face as he slowly made his way over. It looked like Kevin was on his own too. "Dork, you seen where Marie or Nazz is?" Kevin whispered to him as he grabbed Edd's arm and dragged him to a more open area.

"No, I was hoping they were with you or something," Edd replied sadly, feeling defeated. Great, Nazz and Marie were missing. They were most likely lost in the sea of the dead.

Narrowing his eyes, Kevin scanned behind him before climbing onto a tree branch and getting a better view. "Ah, I see them together. They're both heading away from us. We need to find a way to get them to notice us," Kevin murmured as he looked down at Double D. "Can you think of something without the zombies noticing?"

Edd desperately tried to think but he soon shook his head, feeling rather useless. He thought about throwing a rock over at them but if the rock missed then that may put the girls in danger.

Kevin shook his head. "It's fine. I'll just whistle and hope the zombies don't mind."

"But that could get you killed. If you make a sound they don't like then they'll figure out you're not one of them," Edd reminded him, climbing up next to the redhead and looking over at where Nazz and Marie were.

"It's better than nothing," Kevin said before placing his fingers to his lips. A sharp loud whistle erupted from between his lips. It lasted for a second the least but it caught the attention of many of the zombies, but also Nazz and Marie. The two turned to see Edd and Kevin half way up a tree. They both nodded and started to make their way over. "See, it wasn't that bad," Kevin told Edd with a smirk.

"Uh, Kevin," Edd responded nervously.

"What?"

Kevin looked down and saw a crowd of zombies snarling up at the two and reaching up, trying to grab them.

"They realized?!"

Double D nodded nervously and gripped the tree branch tightly. "What do we do now Kevin? We can't just go down there!"

"Dork, chill. I'll think of a way out of this," Kevin responded.

"A-and Marie and Nazz?" Edd questioned shakily, noticing how the two girls were unaware of the zombies surrounding them.

"Signal them to wait somewhere else or something," Kevin said, "Wait; I think I have some paper. I can write down a place for them to wait for us at."

The taller teenager reached into his bag and grabbed a notebook out along with a chewed pencil. He scrawled something onto the paper and checked it over before scrunching it up. He looked over to where Marie and Nazz were and tried to get their attention.

Only moments later he got eye contact with Marie and Kevin signalled for the two girls to stop. When they did Kevin aimed the piece of scrunched up paper over at the two before throwing it as hard as he could. He held his breath as he saw the paper soar through the air. He let go off this breath when he saw Marie jump and grab the piece of paper and read it over. She looked confused and passed the paper over to Nazz, who seemed to understand the destination more than Marie did.

Nazz looked up at Kevin and nodded at him before leading Marie off deeper into the forest, leaving Kevin and Edd to the zombies.

"Are they going to be safe where they're heading?" Edd asked quietly as Kevin turned away.

"Hopefully. It's around this abandoned factory we found a few years ago. It's completely off route from Rolf's house but it's the only place I could think of what would had been actually safe," Kevin admitted, leaning against the tree and sighing. "I wish there was a way I could just contact Rolf and tell him to head there instead. All our plans are just being changed."

Edd looked down and back up at Kevin. "It'll get better," he said boldly.

"Yeah, it will."

The two paused as they watched the zombies continue to try and reach them. Hands clawed at the trees and pushed against it, unintentionally making the tree shake. Kevin and Edd grabbed onto the tree, clinging on as the tree started to shake non stop.

That's when it snapped. With all the force of all the zombies leaning against it and trying to reach the two the tree had finally broke and it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Edd was stunned at first but his arm was speedily grabbed by Kevin and the taller pulled Edd up and ran as quick as possible, pulling Edd with him.

Kevin was a quick runner, dodging trees with ease but Edd wasn't the best runner. His legs were already stinging and felt numb and his chest hurt. His ears hurt too. He could hear some of the zombies give chase after them. He felt Kevin tighten his grip on his arm and pull him harshly, making Edd stumble. He recovered quickly before running along with Kevin.

Edd looked up and saw that ahead of him was nearly empty. There was the odd one or two zombies stumbling around but apart from that it was mostly empty. Behind him was a completely different scene. There had to be at least a hundred zombies chasing them angrily. Their footsteps clattered against the ground at uneven times and their consistent growling was rather frightening. Edd felt his eyes water once more but he concentrated on running.

To him it seemed like Kevin was doing most of the work, pulling him along whilst running as quick as possible himself. It was like Kevin was prepared for all of this to happen. "Dork, do you have a weapon close to you that you can grab?" Kevin yelled as he turned a sharp corner, trying to confuse all the zombies.

Edd felt around in his pockets and the bag pockets and slipped out a small pocket knife. He showed it to Kevin, who swiped the sharp object from his hand speedily before turning to look behind him. Kevin's eyes widened as he realized how many of those things were just chasing them. He was even more surprised that they hadn't even given up yet.

The redhead knew he couldn't continue to run forever. He was already getting tired as it was but he pushed on, knowing it was run or be eaten. However, he knew that the zombies were gradually catching up on the two and that more and more were joining in with the chase.

That's when a miracle happened. Kevin spotted a large gap. Between the gap was a river that he could hear loudly. Sure, the gap was big but he could easily jump it. The problem was Edd. He had no idea if Edd could jump that. Then there was the problem of the zombies being able to jump. They could run but could they jump?

There was only one way to find out.

"We're going to jump Dork," Kevin instructed, shoving the pocket knife into his pocket.

"J-jump? Kevin I can't jump that far!" Edd told him, sounding upset.

"Don't worry Dork, I've got this," Kevin said.

He started to run as quickly as possible as he saw the jump was getting closer. When the jump was in full sight Kevin swiftly pulled Edd closer so that they were running side by side.

"Jump!"

The two leapt from the side of the ledge. Kevin's feet hit the other side but Edd's only hit the edge of it. He could feel himself start to topple backwards but was pulled up. Edd tripped and fell into Kevin's chest and he instantly felt his cheeks start to go red.

"Kevin I'm-"

"Shush, look," Kevin instructed.

Edd pushed himself from Kevin's grip and looked over at the other side of the ledge. The zombies were either stopping or falling over the ledge and into the river.

"We're still not out of the clear just yet," Kevin told him, "They could climb over if there's enough of them and pile ontop of each other. We need to smother ourselves at the first chance and make some distance between them."

"That would be for the best," Edd responded. He rubbed his arm and saw that his arm was red from where Kevin had held onto his arm tightly.

"Sorry about that," Kevin mumbled when he noticed the red mark.

Edd shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's all because of you that I'm still here. I'd like you thank you for saving me."

Kevin's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth but then gave up. "Whatever Dork. Come on, before they do get us."

He started to walk off and Edd followed quickly, making sure that he wouldn't fall behind.

* * *

><p>Nazz rubbed her arms briskly as she headed towards the abandoned factory ahead. "So, is this where Kevin wants to meet up?" Marie asked as she examined the factory, "It looks like a good place."<p>

"Yeah, it does," Nazz replied.

They reached the factory and headed over to the front doors. Both of them instantly noticed that the front doors had been chained up. It was actually a good thing since firstly; the chains were rusty and looked untouched, which would mean that no one would be inside, which was the second thing which was good. Marie tugged at the chains and the slowly started to give away but they didn't completely collapse. She pulled out the screwdriver Edd had given her earlier and started to use that to pull the chains off from the door. Soon, the chains were on the floor and the doors were open.

Marie pushed one of the big doors open and the two girls headed inside. "Wow, hope there is some light source in here," Marie muttered as she closed the doors once more, sealing the two in darkness. Nazz jumped at the sudden darkness but Marie didn't seem at all fazed. She instead reached into her pocket and produced a lighter.

"You had that all this time?" Nazz hissed feeling annoyed.

Marie shrugged and headed deeper into the factory until she found the fuse box. "The lights better be dull or we're going to be done for."

"Then how about having no lights at all?" Nazz responded.

The blue haired teenager rolled her eyes. "We need light so we can investigate. Besides, I haven't seen any zombies for ages and it's not like they're all going to run over the moment I switch them on."

She started to fiddle with the box whilst Nazz huffed and leant against a metal staircase. She crossed her arms as she looked around the room, looking at the things she could only spot with the small light source she had. There were a few steel tables which were empty and she could spot some dust decorating the small areas of some other various pieces of furniture.

The lights suddenly came back to life and shone brightly. "Turn them off!" Nazz shouted.

Marie frantically flicked the switches off once more. "Well, that's just great."

"We should border the windows up first. I think there could be some plank boards around here somewhere," Nazz told the other. She pushed herself from the metal staircase and looked at Marie expectantly.

Marie raised an eyebrow but started to follow Nazz around the factory. Soon they were met with a dusty pile of old wood which was neatly stacked. There seemed to be more than enough for all the windows of the factory and Nazz knew there were only four of them.

The two started to organize the wood and place them next to the windows in piles. "Now all we need is some nails and hammers and we'll be ready to go," Nazz said proudly.

"You know where we can find those?" Marie asked, dumping her load of wood onto the floor.

"Um…We could try one of the offices upstairs," Nazz suggested.

"Better than nothing I suppose," Marie responded.

Nazz and Marie headed towards the metal staircase and headed up it onto the second floor of the factory. It was much cooler and darker up here and the lighter's small flame drastically became smaller. "I hope that lasts a little longer," Nazz said as she headed towards the first office.

She grabbed the door handle and hesitantly pushed the door open. Inside they were met with a room full of boxes.

Nazz clicked her tongue and turned around. "Useless."

"No wait. We should actually check what's in the boxes first before saying they have no use," Marie said as she headed into the room. She paused when she saw a piece of string. She pulled it and the room lit up. "Hmm, should be safe enough."

Turning her lighter off and shoving it into her pocket, Marie was ready to investigate what was in this room. She headed towards the first pile of boxes and opened up the first box, which was sealed up. She used the screwdriver to cut through the tape. Once done opening up the box she opened it up. Inside she was met with multiple packets of glow sticks. "Nice," she murmured, picking up one of the packets and reading what it had to say on it.

"Maire, they're just glow sticks. How are they going to help us?" Nazz asked as she looked at the box of them.

"Use your brain Nazz, these can be helpful. They don't seem like a good light source but they can help you. They are actually a good light source and you can use them for multiple different things. For an example, if Kevin had one of these earlier he could have got our attention with it," Marie explained. "We're going to have to bag these."

She scooted over to the next box and opened that up. More glow sticks. "Do you think they're all just glow sticks?"

"I don't know. The factory couldn't just be producing these," Marie murmured, switching to another pile of boxes.

However, she was met with another box of glow sticks. "Well at least we're getting something," Nazz said as Marie shoved the box away.

"Let's just try another room," Marie said, storming out of the room and into the next room. She pushed the door open and turned the light on once more. This room looked more promising. She was first met with a pile of three medical kits on a desk, neatly standing in the corner. She rushed over to them and let out a cheer when she found that they were all full. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Nazz smiled as she saw Marie place the medical box down and rush over to the desk draws and open them up. The blue haired teenager let out another cheer and placed a map onto the desk along with a box of matches. "Wow, when do you think the luck is going to run out?" Nazz said jokingly as she headed over to the wardrobe and opened that up. She was met with several pairs of hiking boots on at the bottom and waterproof coats hanging up neatly in a row.

"Yeah, we can use them," Marie said, pulling the coats out and the boots. Her eyes shone brightly as she looked over the clothing and shoes. "Around our size. Just a little big but they'll fit soon enough."

"You've certainly cheered up," Nazz stated as Marie continued to go through more draws.

"We're finding good stuff here Nazz. What do you expect me to do, cry at every good thing we find?"

Nazz rubbed the back of her neck. "Well no, it's just strange seeing you so full of life."

Marie paused and looked over at the blond. "Well it's better than being down and depressed isn't it? The apocalypse has just started and we're going to need everything single thing useful we find in order to survive. We also need to remain positive and just, well, you know, get on with it."

Nodding in reply, Nazz picked up one of the coats and slipped it on. "Hmm, warm. I need this," Nazz murmured as she looked at the different shoes.

Whilst the blond was doing this Marie slipped into the next room and put the light on. She jumped when she spotted a zombie standing in the middle of the room. However, as soon as it noticed Marie it growled and lunged for it.

"Nazz! A little back up!" Marie screamed as she produced her screwdriver and stabbed the zombie in the shoulder. The stab had little to no effect and the screwdriver was stuck in the zombie's arm. Marie groaned and grabbed the zombie's wrists when it tried to grab her. She was leaning against the metal railing which was preventing her from falling.

The zombie was snapping at her and Marie flinched, moving her head away. She placed one of her feet onto the zombie's leg and kicked as hard as she could.

"Nazz! Help. Now!" She shouted as loud as possible.

Marie kicked the leg harder and was surprised when the zombie wouldn't move. She felt herself slipping back and she instinctively gripped onto the zombie tighter. Noticing her mistake she let go of the zombie with her right hand, only to realize that was an even bigger mistake.

Where was Nazz at? She should be helping her get this zombie off her. Marie spotted the screwdriver and yanked it from the zombie before shoving it into its forehead. The zombie fell onto the floor, lifeless. Just behind the zombie was Nazz, who was holding a knife close to her chest. She was shaking and her eyes were wide.

"What the hell were you just doing standing there?" Marie yelled angrily, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I was almost killed and you just stand there? That is not what you do Nazz. You can't just be scared!"

Nazz didn't respond. She instead looked blankly at Marie. Her eyes were full of fear. "I-I'm sorry Marie. I j-just didn't know what to do," Nazz whimpered, turning away and lowering her arms.

"Well next time you better know what to do or you're going to be dead," Marie told her sternly before storming into one of the other rooms.

The blond only stood there before running after Marie. She didn't want to be alone. She knew she couldn't handle being alone during all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wow, I don't know if I should apologize for how long it's taking to post a chapter, the length of the chapter of how bad the chapter is :/ The thing is that I love long stories and chapters that are detailed and at least a couple thousand words. Anyway, here is a new chapter. I think this is probably like a part 1 of a two part thing or something. I would say but it'd give spoilers._**

**_Anyway... Thank you for the favourites and follows! :3 Grateful for each and every one. Glad to see people like zombie stories just as much as I do! Idk when the next chapter is out since my school starting tomorrow so yeah and it took a few days to write this for some reason when it should only take one... Oh yeah, and I don't know when the KevEdd will be starting but it will be in the story, I promise._**

**_I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy_**

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Okay, let's think here Kevin. Left wasn't the right way and going right led us somewhere else so it must be just going ahead."<p>

"Um Kevin? Do you require any assistance?" Edd asked as he walked up besides the redhead, who was busy scanning the area with a frown. "And could you tell me where we're actually going too? That way I could help, you know?"

Kevin waved his hand frantically in front of the smaller male's face, making Edd stop walking and stare as Kevin walked on ahead, looking around almost desperately. "I was pretty sure it was around here. Damn, we can't be lost. It's getting dark out and the torch isn't working and it's getting freezing."

The taller male wrapped his hands around himself and went on forwards grumpily. Edd followed quickly, though he did remain one footstep behind Kevin just to be safe. He knew it was better to not cross paths with an angry Kevin unless you were actually prepared. However, Edd felt lost right now. Kevin had promised him that he knew where they were going and that they would arrive to the safe destination in a few hours. Kevin had stated that more than a few hours ago. All the two were doing now were just aimlessly stumbling around in the woods in the dead of the night. The only sounds they could hear was the occasional groan from a zombie, (in which Kevin would then pull Double D behind a tree and hold a knife defensively until he thought the coast was clear,) and the sounds of their own footsteps.

It had been ages since the chase with the zombies yet Edd still felt startled from the ordeal. He could still imagine it happening again and again. What would have happened if Kevin wasn't there to pull him up and run? Edd predicted that it would had taken him at least a few seconds longer to actually realize what had happened and actually try and run. Of course, running wouldn't have helped him at all. Kevin had practically dragged him across the forest and saved him from all those dead people. It was all because of Kevin that he was still here right now. For that, Edd was forever grateful.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Kevin unexpectedly stopped and glanced over ahead, his eyes narrowing. "It looks like… a building maybe? No, it's too small for a building but it is rather big looking."

Edd stepped closer and took a closer look too. "It looks like…a truck maybe? Perhaps a lorry?" He suggested, taking a step forwards to take a better look.

"Yeah, it probably is," Kevin murmured. "We should check it out just in case there are any supplies or things inside."

"Ah, is that such a good idea Kevin? It's dark out here after all and what if there are more of… them lurking around? We have no way of defending ourselves if we can't see anything?" Edd rambled quickly, taking multiple steps back quickly. "Perhaps if it were lighter I would check on it but right now I would try and avoid trucks or cars right now."

Kevin sighed loudly. "Whatever you say dork. But we need to check on it tomorrow maybe. I'm not missing out on a truck."

"Okay."

The two turned away from the truck and continued walking forwards in the direction in which Kevin thought the abandoned factory was. "You know if it were lighter I would had found the stupid factory hours ago," Kevin groaned.

Edd wanted to say that Kevin did have a whole afternoon of searching for the factory but didn't say anything that would most likely infuriate the male. Instead, he nodded in agreement even know he knew that Kevin would not have seen him do so since it was so dark out.

"So, you know much about these zombies?" Kevin asked out of the blue.

"E-eh?"

"Well, you were the one who discovered smothering yourself in their guts would help so I presumed you'd know more about them," Kevin said slowly and almost in a tantalizing tone.

Edd tugged on his backpack straps nervously. "I'm not really sure Kevin. All I know is that they don't react too much if you're wearing zombie guts and can run really fast. However, I can presume that they have rather good hearing since they were able to find us really quickly, or that they are independent on each other to find their meal, which would be us of course. Some things I would like to know is however is how long it would take to turn into one of them, how you turn into one of them, though I think that's a mere bite since their… germs would be inserted into your bloodstreams and would obviously take over. The most important question would be if there is actually a cure for this or not actually. It would also be nice to know when this would end too."

"Yeah, I would like to know that too," Kevin said, "Well, we have a little bit of information on them I guess. I suppose we should find a cure for all of this however. Where would the best place for that be though? Like a lab or something because you have medical stuff there and chemicals and that type of stuff."

"We would also need a zombie to test upon and check their chemicals and get blood samples to see if there is actually a way to stop all of this," Edd responded, "of course we'd probably need experts and professionals to do that of course but I wouldn't mind trying if it meant saving the world."

"Do you really think that entire world is infected too?" Kevin asked.

"It's a likely possibility. I don't think that only one place would only be this infected. The apocalypse is most likely a worldwide pandemic which would be very difficult to solve. I predict that most of the population would not make it to survive an apocalypse," Edd revealed.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Dude, you're not serious."

Edd shrugged. "This is what I think Kevin, keep that in mind. Perhaps all this could be over in a week and we'll all be saved. Perhaps a cure has already been made but has yet to make it over here? Who knows?"

"Oh. Hey, if you were to predict how long this apocalypse will last and what chance of survival someone were to have to survive through all of it, what would you say?" Kevin curiously asked.

"In my opinion? Well, I'd say the apocalypse would be something that would take at least over a decade to solve. It's not like in the movies and shows you know? Also the rate of survival to the end would be very low; you have to realize that. It's not always luck too. You have to know how to survive in a new way too," Edd explained, "if you were able to master living in a new way and get used to fighting zombies every day and such then I think you'd have a higher chance of survival you know?"

"I don't really know but yeah, I suppose so," Kevin mumbled. He kicked a rock across the floor and sighed loudly. "Damn, I wish I was in bed right now and watching some old film. Anything, I don't care. Perhaps all this is a dream or something."

A sharp pain was suddenly felt and he grabbed his arm defensively. "Definitely not dreaming if you reacted like that," Edd said.

"Why do people do that anyway?" Kevin pouted, rubbing his arm.

"It's probably the brain's way of waking you up from a dream. If you were in a dream and someone was about to pinch you you'd most likely wake up before you feel the pain and then you'd know if you were dreaming or not," Double D explained proudly.

"Oh…"

The two carried on walking through the woods, their conversation finally burning out and having no signs of sparking up again. It had to be the early hours of the morning now. It was still pitch black and at least once every ten minutes one of the two kept walking into a tree, in which they would then let out an 'ouch' or grumble annoyed. Sometime ago some birds started chirping, in which Kevin drew out his knife quicker than you could say 'bird' and started flailing that around hazardously.

It felt like an eternity had passed by when they had finally reached the abandoned factory. "Finally. Looks like Marie and Nazz made it here too 'cause the windows look bordered up. Well, I hope it was Nazz and Marie," Kevin murmured, heading over to the door at the front of the factory. The rusted chains were on the floor, looking like they were dropped down there carelessly. Kevin made a sound which sounded like a 'tsk' and kicked the chains away from the doors and easily pushed them open.

A bright light met his eyes and he shielded them with his arm. He looked over at Edd, who was doing the exact same thing but with two arms.

"Dude, close the door or they're going to see!"

Kevin and Edd were dragged inside quickly and the doors slammed shut speedily. The two blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Once they were able to see what was around them the two were firstly met with the sight of Marie and Nazz looking at the two worriedly.

"That took you both a long time? Are you okay?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. We just got a little lost when it started to get dark. I think I took a wrong path or something," Kevin admitted.

"Well, as long as you're here," Nazz murmured.

Marie leant against the wall and sighed in relief. "Glad it was you guys. A few hours back these bandits came along. Man, I thought it would had been too early for them to start popping up but apparently people get desperate once they realize the world is actually coming to an end," Marie said. "They tried to get in but luckily some of the freaks scared them away. Anyway, we got this place bordered up and we were just waiting for you both to arrive to border the doors, unless you think that's a bad idea of course."

Kevin shrugged. "Well, bordering it would make noise and we're going to leave tomorrow so it's better if we just keep lookout for the night, each of us just taking shifts each or something."

"Okay man. Whatever you say," Marie muttered before heading upstairs.

"Hey, are you not going to say who is taking first shift?" Kevin yelled.

"Dude, I've been up the longest waiting for you dorks to arrive. You all decide amongst yourselves or something 'cause I want some sleep," Marie replied before heading into one of the rooms upstairs, making sure to close the door effectively. By that she slammed it so it was quiet but enough to show she was done with the conversation.

The downstairs looked at each other silently before shrugging. "I don't mind taking first shift. I've probably had the most rest out of all of us," Nazz said, turning to Kevin. "Besides, I think its morning in a few hours anyway. You and Edd need to rest for a few hours."

"Right, whatever," Kevin replied. "I'll just sleep down here just in case."

"Okay."

Edd fidgeted onto one foot onto the other. "Are all the rooms safe here?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah, Marie checked them before… There were a few of them in here but she took care of them. One of the rooms has all the bodies in. Hopefully the guts may still be worth using when we set off," Nazz responded.

"Ah, okay. I'll just find a room for the night. Goodnight."

"Night Edd," Nazz replied.

Kevin didn't say anything.

Edd silently headed over to the stairs and started to climb them, feeling an uneasy feeling form as he reached the top. He ignored the first door, which was the room that Marie had headed into and went over to the next door. He opened the door slowly and pulled the light switch hesitantly. The entire room lit up in an instant, revealing a room which had a desk and a closet in, which was open. Inside the closet were lined up boots and several pairs of coats.

Ignoring the closet, Edd went over the desk and looked at the chair. It looked comfortable as there was a pillow base. He could easily just rip the pillow from the chair and make himself a makeshift bed with the coats. That's what he did. He pulled the pillow from the chair and placed it onto the floor before placing some coats down and then draping a coat over himself. He didn't want to turn to light off. This building probably ran off its own electricity, meaning the power was probably limited. However, he didn't think they'd be returning here anytime soon so he decided to just leave the light on.

He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep only moments later.

* * *

><p>Kevin wandered around quietly. It was morning now. There was a small crack of light coming through from outside. The door was open ajar just so the redhead could peek outside and check if anyone was coming. It had been mostly quiet that night. A few times the zombies stumbled past the doors but completely ignored the factory. Apart from that Kevin didn't really see anything else.<p>

He took the entire shift for the night. He just couldn't find himself to fall asleep. It was between fear or the fact that he felt too restless. All he wanted to do was reach Peach Creek and then head to the ocean in Rolf's car and then find a nice place to stay and survive. However, he decided to wait patiently for the others to wake up first rather than him waking them up. He wouldn't have minded waking Nazz up because he knew she wouldn't claw his face off if he tried. Marie was completely different. He thought if he woke her up she would most likely make him zombie bait. Then there was Double D. Kevin decided just to let him wake up when he wanted. He figured the smaller male could be shaken up from the chase from yesterday.

Whilst peeking through the door for one last time, Kevin decided he would sort out the supplies and make sure everyone still had a good amount. He also needed to give Edd his pocket knife back from yesterday. The only reason Kevin wanted the knife was because he thought he would have had to use it if the zombies came close and a smaller weapon seemed much more appropriate since a bigger weapon could had resulted in it getting stuck in another zombie.

The redhead strolled over to his backpack, which was leaning against a stack of crates lifelessly, and knelt down in front of it and opened it up before peering inside at the contents inside. He had a small amount of food, which would probably last him a few days, perhaps a week on his own. Everyone had the same amount so that meant they could last around a month for the food situation. The water situation seemed pretty good too. If they had to refill Kevin thought about just refilling the bottles with river water. However, he remembered you would have to purify the water some way. Edd would know how to do that probably. Then came the weapons. Everyone had a fair amount of weapons. At least each person had one knife for protection. Kevin held the gun. Medicine was okay too. That was shared out equally so everything that the group had was at least shared out properly.

"_I wonder if Rolf is still waiting for us," _Kevin thought as he pulled out a water bottle and started to take small sips. _"I mean when I left Peach Creek it was pretty crowded but Rolf said that he was safe where he was and that the zombies hadn't breached his barn yet but that was two days ago. Anything could have happened during all of that time. No, think positive. He won't ditch us. Right?"_

Frowning, Kevin placed his water bottle back into his backpack. The only reason they were in this factory was that their plan had went wrong. They could have been in the car right now and merrily driving away if they hadn't got separated when they were going through the crowd. Those stupid zombies were ruining everything.

Kevin lifted his head up when he saw someone coming down the stairs. He went back to examining his backpack when he saw that it was only Marie.

"Wow, thanks for ignoring me," she said as she walked over to him. She tilted her head to the side when she saw him going through some stuff but didn't bother to ask. "So anyway, before we leave we have some waterproofs upstairs and some proper walking boots to put on. They'll keep up warm you know and the boots seem pretty good. I think there is a pair that is around your size."

The redhead grunted in response, shrugging off what Marie said.

"You know, there were some zombies in here before Nazz and I actually got here and the chains were locked. You know about there being any dead bodies in here when you last came here?"

"No," Kevin replied slowly. He peered suspiciously upstairs. "Nazz and I never went upstairs. It always scared her when I suggested it. We knew that this place was abandoned but I never thought that there could have been dead people upstairs."

"They were zombies when we got here. Unless there were people in here before and were bitten, which would be impossible since I saw no bite marks, then I think we have found out one way someone becomes a zombie," Marie said. "I guess every dead person just comes back to life. It's like their brain starts working again. I don't know. Means we shouldn't go the graveyards however."

Kevin paused what he was doing and looked up at the blue haired female. "So this has to be a pandemic right?"

"Yeah, probably," Marie responded. "Why you asking?"

"Dork said something about this being a pandemic when we were out. I wasn't sure but with this evidence then I'm pretty sure all of this is affecting the entire world," Kevin concluded.

"Well this just means that we should find a smaller place to live right?" Marie asked uncertainly. "Or perhaps a bigger place so we have more space to hide in?"

Kevin shrugged. "I have no idea man. We'll just have to slowly figure something out."

"Yeah, that's right," Marie said. She kicked the back of her shoes and pouted. "Man, this is going to be so hard. We need to find some place secure and then we need to have plenty of food and water and also make sure we have enough weapons to actually survive."

"Don't forget medicine," Kevin added, "we're going to need lots of that 'cause we can't let anyone get ill or things will just get tricky from there."

"Hmm."

The redhead continued to go through his backpack, moving food around and medicine into different pockets, trying to find the most sensible yet easiest way to access different items he needed. He slipped some tablets into his side pocket and then a slim knife into the pocket too. "Do you know if the others are going to wake up soon? We need to get going as soon as possible."

"Got no idea. I can wake them up if you want?" Marie suggested.

Kevin stood up. "I'll go wake up Nazz. You go and get Edd if you want."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two headed towards the stairs and walked up them at the same time. Kevin headed into a room which Nazz was in whilst Marie headed into another room where she thought Edd was in. The light was on in the room she was in so she could only predict that Edd was in there. And she was right after all. The smallest male was curled up under the coats and seemed rather content

Marie watched silently, a small smile tugging at her lips. Throughout her childhood all she had been trying to do was get Edd to like her but it never worked. Her sisters always tried to get the other Eds but they always seemed to fail. After that Marie just gave up and started to treat the smartest Ed as a friend and became less rough with him but still acted as she always did towards him. Now she was in a group with him during the apocalypse. She thought it wasn't that bad really. He was the brains of the group really. Kevin was the leader. Marie thought of herself as the fighter of the group and Nazz? She was more like the navigator. She seemed to know the area well. The blond could be a better fighter however. Even Edd had no problem with killing a zombie.

She headed over to Edd but decided to look at the boots before she woke him up. She crept towards the cupboard and looked at the boots which were lined up. She was a size four, which meant she had rather small feet. She scanned the boots and found the smallest pair, which happened to be a size five. Oh well, at least she would be able to grow into them.

Marie grabbed the boots and slipped off her worn trainers before shoving the walking boots on. She wiggled her toes a little as she tried to get used to the other shoe. It felt weird since the shoe was big but she ignored that and decided to tie the laces up extra tight just to be sure.

"Marie?"

The blue haired female spun around quickly but sighed in relief when she only saw that it was Edd. He was sitting up slowly, knocking some of the coats off his body. Marie grabbed one of them and slipped it on, surprised that it fit pretty well. It wasn't bulky either. Thin enough to be able to move around freely in yet thick enough to keep warm in. She needed that warmth. Winter wasn't that far away.

"Mornin' sweetie. It's time to get ready because we're going to be setting out pretty soon. Grab a pair of boots which fit and one of these coats okay?" Marie instructed. "Also don't forget your backpack okay?"

"Oh. Um, okay then."

Edd grabbed a coat at random but placed it down when he saw that it would easily swamp him. He quickly found a smaller coat which would fit him and placed that on before grabbing a pair of boots, which were size six, and put them on too. Then he grabbed his backpack and left the room with Marie. They met Kevin and Nazz when they left the door.

"The coats and stuff in there?" Kevin asked.

Marie nodded and stepped to the side along with Edd and watched as Nazz and Kevin walked in. "Okay, we should go to the zombie room and smother ourselves and then grab some stuff from the other room I found last night. Also found some first aid kits so we need to slot them into our bags somehow."

She grabbed Edd's arm and dragged him along to the room where the dead bodies were in. There were three bodies, meaning they could smother themselves in a healthy amount of guts. "Were these zombies before you killed them?" Edd asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the room. "If we rub ourselves in someone's guts who weren't a zombie I think we'd probably be putting ourselves in immediate danger."

"Duh, of course these were zombies," Marie responded, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the screwdriver from her pocket and went over to one of the zombies and sliced it open. "Man, I'm never going to get used to this _smell,_" Marie said, shuddering as she reached towards the sliced body and reaching inside.

Edd walked over and reluctantly joined her. The two started to rub the blood and guts over themselves, making sure that they did a thorough job. Marie started rubbing some on her face but after a few strokes of blood Edd told her to be careful of not putting it in her mouth since it could be dangerous.

"Messy, messy, messy," Edd mumbled as he rubbed more of the guts up his arm. Marie only laughed at him and through some of the blood at him, making Edd almost shriek but throw some back at her.

"Will you both be quiet!?"

The two guiltily looked up when they saw Kevin and Nazz at the door, clad in their new clothing. Kevin seemed annoyed whilst Nazz raised one of her eyes.

"Yeah, we're done in here. Just got some stuff to do now. Come on babe," Marie quickly said, smirking as he grabbed Double D's arm and pulled him out of the room and into another room. "Man, they're both so grouchy."

"Well we were being rather loud," Edd replied truthfully.

"Whatever, come help me over here will ya?" Marie requested.

Edd nodded and walked over to the boxes where Marie had just headed over to. She opened one of the boxes and poured the contents onto the ground. Edd was met with a pile of at least a hundred glow sticks. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Just how many of these things are there?" He asked, sounding shocked.

Marie shrugged. "Got at least a hundred here. Figured these will be helpful you know? Instead of using torches at night we can just crack one of these each and we'll be able to walk around easily." She reached down and snatched one of the packets. "Says these will last for at least four hours. I reckon we should just shove as many as we can into pack or something."

Edd grabbed one of the packs. "It says each one comes with a piece of plastic string. We can wear them around our neck maybe. It would save some space in our bags."

"Yeah, that would work," Marie responded, ripping one of the packages open and being met with a thick blue glow stick which had yet to be activated. A piece of yellow plastic string also came out of packet. "Yo Double D. Can you tie the string around my neck please with the glow stick?"

"Are you sure you just want one glow stick on? It would be better to at least have three on," Edd said uncertainly.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine, just make sure the others aren't a blue one."

"The colours don't matter," Edd grumbled quietly but ripped open packets until he was holding a yellow and pink glow stick. He took the blue glow stick from Marie and slipped the three onto the yellow plastic and started to tie the plastic carefully around Marie's neck, making a safe necklace. "This should do. I put plenty of knots in too."

Marie reached around the back and felt the knot. "Yeah, that'll do. Thanks babe."

Double D merely blushed and didn't say anything else. He instead opened more packages and grabbed three glow sticks and let Marie make him a necklace to wear too. Once this was done the two started to shove glow stick packets into their bags.

"It would have been totally better if this was food instead of glow sticks but I guess these will do," Marie said after a while. She crossed her arms and sighed. "When will they finish smothering themselves? It only took us like two minutes."

"Perhaps they're waiting for us?" Edd suggested.

"Well. Maybe they are," she mumbled. "We aren't waiting for them to get glow sticks if they are."

They both left the room and looked down the staircase. "Well, they aren't down there," Edd said.

"Means they're still smothering themselves. Man, I know it's an apocalypse and all but they don't need to take this long," the blue haired girl snapped, storming towards the zombie room. She glared at the two, who were smothering themselves rather slowly but thoroughly. "You both need to learn how to be quicker you know!"

"Chill. We're done anyway," Kevin responded hastily, standing up and grabbing his bag. He paused when he spotted Marie's necklace. "Are they glow sticks?"

"Yeah, they're in the other room. Double D came up with the idea of making necklaces out of them for easy access or something. We can use them in the dark too," Marie explained, though she did sound bored. "Just hurry up and make one yourself so we can get going. We're wasting time here!"

"Woah, calm down Marie. We'll be done in a minute," Nazz said, heading into the room with glow sticks in.

Marie growled slight but stopped when Edd put a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay calm okay Marie? We're all just a bit cranky this morning and no doubt we're all under a bit of pressure you know?"

"Yeah, you're right," Marie murmured. "I'll just go get the first aid kits whilst I wait."

Only minutes later Kevin and Nazz left the glow stick room. "Right, is everyone ready to set out now?"

"Yeah!" Marie responded, leaving the room with first aid kits. "Alright, Nazz, Kevin, grab a kit each and slot it in. Then we can go okay?"

Nazz and Kevin took a kit each and placed them into their bags. Since the kits were slim they were easy to slot in without much hassle. "I can't believe I almost forgot about these," Nazz said when she closed her bag.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Wow, you'd be great if you were on your own wouldn't you?"

"Shut up," Nazz snapped.

"Hey, don't start arguing now," Kevin cut in. He glanced towards the door. "Right, we're going to head to Peach Creek okay? Once we get there we'll find Rolf and then perhaps we could find stuff in the houses if the place is deserted. If it's roaming with dead then just go straight to Rolf's. Most importantly we cannot split up okay? If you get lost from the group then you're going to either have to find us quickly or you're on your own."

"Bit harsh," Marie responded.

Kevin shook his head. "We can't afford to waste time. Besides, I don't think we're going to get split up anyway. If we do come across a big group we'll stick together no matter what."

The other three nodded and the group proceeded to walk over to the door. Kevin peered through the crack and then turned back to face the rest of the group.

"The coast is clear, better head out now," he said.

Nazz and Marie nodded whilst Edd paused. "Kevin, what about the truck from last night? Are you still going to try and find that or are we going to just ignore it?"

"You guys found a truck?" Nazz exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you both not check it?"

"It was dark and there would have been a high chance of there being a zombie lurking around. If we made lots of noise by accident we would have been caught," Edd quickly explained. "However, if our task is to make it to Peach Creek then we should just ignore the truck."

"Kevin? What do you think?" Marie asked. "I mean I'm not bothered but if there is food in there we'd be missing out on a pretty good find."

The redhead groaned. "I don't know man. We need to make it to Peach Creek quickly. We've already made Rolf wait long enough and put him in lots of danger just as it is. I can't even remember where the truck is and we have plenty of food anyway. We're just going to have to ignore it and head straight to Peach Creek."

Edd, Marie and Nazz looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. We don't want to make Rolf wait any longer," Nazz said.

Kevin nodded. "Good, glad we all agree. Now we need to go _now_."

The group slipped out of the factory, each person giving it a longing glance. "There goes our safety," Nazz murmured softly as she turned forwards.

"Tsk, should get better you know," Marie told her.

"I don't know how a car is going to be safe," Nazz commented. "It will be fast but it'll be loud and if the zombies just follow then we're all going to be pretty much screwed before the day ends."

"It should be fine," Kevin cut in, "it is better than going on foot, which means we'll have an even smaller chance of survival you know."

"Kevin? May I ask but what type of car does Rolf have anyway?" Edd asked uncertainly as he jogged over to the redhead's side. "Is it a big or a small car?"

The taller male tilted his head back. "I'm not sure. There are two cars. One is a usual car like Eddy's, small but fast. Then there is the farm truck, which only has five seats, three in the front and two in the back. It has a boot big enough for maybe a person to lie down in. We'd probably leave supplies in there and petrol."

"What colour is it?" Marie questioned.

"It's a dark red. Why?"

"Just thinking it wouldn't be smart to have a bright car you know. It'd be zombie bait more than a getaway."

"Ah, yeah. Never thought of that," Kevin mumbled.

Marie nodded in satisfaction. "See, you gotta think these things through."

"Okay, you made your point."

Silence started to linger throughout the group. The only sounds coming from each of them was the sound of their own footsteps. They were all walking rather quickly, which was understandable of course. They were in the midst of a zombie apocalypse after all.

"_I wonder why all of this happened," _Kevin thought questioningly. He peered up through the trees and shielded his eyes when gleams of sunlight shone down. _"It's such a sunny day. I would have been playing football with the other dudes if I wasn't so preoccupied right now. To be honest I don't think I'll be seeing any of them again. I have no idea if they're even alive right now. Some of them seem capable to survive in this type of situation but deep down I think most of them would be terrified."_

The redhead sighed and looked back down again. Here he was with a group of people he would had never thought of being in a team in. Well, minus Nazz of course. She was his best friend. Of course he'd try and save her. However, he knew he would also save Edd as well. The two had some sort of bond after all. They'd been 'friends' since childhood and grew up together. Hell, Edd was probably one of the few people Kevin would actually trust, which was actually a surprise. Sure, the redhead would not trust Eddy or Ed at all because those two were unreliable but Edd, he was pretty cool. He did manage to get the medical supplies at the school after all. He also stopped him from going to the truck. Who knows what would have happened if he went over to the truck all on his own.

There was also Marie too. Sure, she was pretty annoying but she sure would be helpful. She was fast, she thought quickly and no doubt she wouldn't mind getting her hands dirty if she had too. She also had a somewhat positive attitude towards all of this. She didn't seem like the type of girl who would try and off herself or cry in a corner when they knew the world may be coming to the end. No, Marie was pretty cool to have in the team. She was just a bit annoying, that's all.

"Yo Kevin. How long do you reckon it's going to take to get to Peach Creek?" Nazz asked out of the blue.

"About an hour or two maybe. If we keep at this pace anyway," Kevin replied.

"Ah, okay."


End file.
